Paralyzing Devotion
by Puurr
Summary: Chapter 13 A young girl is saved from death when falling out of a window, but now she has found herself in ME and has just meet a troubled Prince who has a problem of his own! First story and not sure if it is MS
1. A friend in a kitchen

**__**

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter One: A Friend in a Kitchen

****

(A/N: This is my first story, but I have a good feeling about it. I do not know if it is a Mary-Sue story or not for I am not exactly sure what a girl like that is! :) Please send reviews and tell me how I am doing, but no flames please.) ;)

****************

****

The sound of running water filled the room as the young girl washed the dishes piled on the kitchen counter. Her golden hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her clothes hung loosely off her body for she was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, I hate washing dishes! I want a dishwasher, but instead **I** am the dishwasher." The fifteen-year-old complained. Hair hung down in front of her dark sapphire blue eyes as she tried to blow it away from her face, but stopped when it just fell back into place. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a half-full wineglass and took a long drink from it before she dumped it into the dirty dishwater. 

It seemed like a waste to dump good wine in dirty water, but the teenager could not even think about getting drunk. Not with her stepfamily around her.

"Hey Skinny!" The voice of her stepfather yelled as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you have dinner done, yet? Your mother is going to be home in less then an hour and will want food! Hurry up or I will give you another beating, but worse than yesterdays!" The stepfather smiled a cruel smile as he started to walk out of the kitchen door, but turned back to look at his stepdaughter. "And make sure that the food is good for your mother thinks that I am a good cook! If you don't and my pride of being a great cook is ruined, you will not eat for a month!" Soon after he spoke the threat, he was gone and left his stepdaughter alone in the kitchen once more.

"It's not like that I have been eating food lately **any ways**!" The girl muttered softly as she looked down at the dirty water that her hands were under as she wiped clean a small bowl. She hated her Stepfather for he was always mean to her when her mother was away. He starved her of any food and sometimes forced her to watch her four stepbrothers and two stepsisters eat their food away while she starved.

"Hey, spt," a noise came from the doorway. "Hey, Terra, hey, step-sis! How is the work in the kitchen?"

"Everything is going as well as I could hope for, Cathy, but I still have troubles with keeping up." 

"Well, what do you have to do? What slave work did my father place on you now?" Cathy, the older of the two stepsisters, spoke as she walked up to Terra. "Is there anything I can do to speed this up?"

"Do you have any food?" Terra's voice was meek as she continued to look down and away from Cathy's face.

"Do you think that I would let my own sister starve while we all get our faces stuffed? No way, here," Cathy took out a stuffed napkin, "I have bread, turkey, stuffing, carrots, and a hot potato in there. It is not much, but it should help a little and they are a bit cold."

"Oh, this is more food in this small napkin then I have had for the last week!" Terra exclaimed as she reached out for the napkin with a wet hand. 

"Ah, no you don't, food spoils fast when it becomes wet and that water is dirty and unsafe to drink so I will place this," held up the napkin, "over here so you can finish those dishes and I will start to make the food for our mother's return home."

"I thank you, stepsister."

"No, we are sisters, not stepsisters. My stepmother is your mother so that means she is my full mother, but your stepfather is also my stepfather. I want nothing keeping us from sisters and I am sure your mother would say the same." Terra smiled at Cathy as she continued to wash the dishes. It was going to be a fine night.

*****************************

****

A/N: Only a few changes have been done, but hey, I felt like I needed to change some things. Hope you like them. I am doing this to all the chapters.


	2. The fall

****

Paralyzing Devotion

****

Chapter Two: The Fall

A/N: Ok, I am doing all these new revised chapters cause I will not be able to write for a while until I am better from my bad cold. I am sorry, but I can not write stories while coughing my lungs out and having a sickness blocking any of my ideas for writing. Sorry.

*************************

Two figures danced in the main hall as soft romance music played loudly. Terra watched as her own mother danced with all the grace that the Elves have or at least the Elves she had read about have. Her stepfather was dancing like a man with a very bad limp and looked like the devil in the candlelight. 

The girl sighed as she thought of a life outside of her home. She didn't go to school for students and teachers never understood her and she always had to run from most of her stepfamily. Only two of them actually liked her, the oldest daughter and the second oldest son. Cathy and Dylan, who both hated their father, but never showed it. 

The girl's mother always wanted the best for her daughter and often taught her math, reading, writing, history, and other subjects that schools would teach. It was her mother, Cathy, and Dylan who had kept her from killing herself in the past and it was always those three that did anything for her. The only problem was that Terra's mother never knew about the things her second husband would do to her only child.

Terra would have kept thinking about the unfairness of her life, but a evil laugh sounded behind her and with a quickly movement, the young girl turned her head and almost sobbed when she saw the oldest son tossing a rock in the air. Behind him was the youngest stepsister, who was still a year older then Terra, and the two younger boys, who were twins only a year younger then their stepsister. 

"Hello, my **sweet** stepsister!" The older boy smiled with a sneer. "It was a nice trick you did on our sister to make her cook the food for father. Now, I will ask you to stay still so I can play the same trick on you while I throw this big, stone rock at you again and again." The calmness in the young man's voice sounded dangerous and cruel as he watched Terra quickly stand up and start to run from his small group of family. "Well, I guess the chase is on then!" He yelled after her as he started to run after her down the halls.

Corridor after corridor passed Terra by in a hurry as she ran as fast as her weak legs could carry her. The sound of the young man's laughter echoed in the halls as she tried to run farther away from him, but the only trouble was that she had run down a hall with a dead end. Quickly Terra turned around with hope that she could run back the way she came, but it was already block by her stepbrother.

"Well, well, well, I guess you're not as smart as many think. Now, I know I would never run down a hall that had a dead end! Oh no, I am not that dumb, unlike those who do not go to school, but now all you have for an escape is a glass window that falls two stories down. You could be easily killed that way or you can let me kill you by throwing this rock at you several times and I will with that I would be happy and father will never have to beat you again." 

Fear filled Terra's eyes and was etched on her face as she looked at her stepbrother as he once more threw the rock up and down in his hand. Tears were falling down her face from the fear of death as she slowly backed up towards the closed window. "Please Jason, I never did anything to you. I have never hurt you or your siblings and I don't want to." Terra pleaded with a shaky voice.

"No, you never tried to hurt us, but like I said, you took our father's attention away from us whenever he had to punish you for not being right in the head. And for that, I think that no matter what, I will never forgive you for becoming my stepsister." With those words echoing in the hall, Jason threw the rock as hard as he could at Terra just as she felt her back hit the window. 

Pain swept through Terra's body as the rock hit her hard in the chest, breaking an already hurt rib and pushing it into her already damaged lung. From the force of the rock and trying to back up further away from her stepbrother, Terra felt herself break the window behind her and start to fall to her most certain death.

******************

****

A/N: Cliffhanger couldn't help myself! No flames or the flamer will be punsihed!


	3. A group of Elven Friends

**__**

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Three: This is not home

****

(A/N: Thank you for reviews already! I am amazed yet irate over others. I am going to try and take your advice that you gave me for I am trying to work on other stories as well that do not go online and are much bigger. Also to note, I did use paragraphing in my stories, but they were not used when got online. Sorry! :( )

****

Disclaimer: (Forgot to put it on the first one, oops) I own _NOTHING_! I do wish I own it all, but I don't. I own the story line, which did not turn out as I really wanted it to and the characters that you do not know from the Lord of the Rings books or any other books.

*****************

Orcs ran through the woods after the small group of Elves that were running from them. Their cries were frightening as many of the young Elves turned and shot arrows at the creatures.

"I can not believe that those used to be Elves!" A young Elf yelled in Elvish as he turned and shot another arrow off and smiled when it hit its mark. "If I ever get captured, kill me first. I want to remember trees and sunlight instead of rocks and darkness!" He joked as ran close to some of the younger Elves, who laughed a bit while the others continued to run. 

"Quiet your mouth, Ohabein, we are far from safety!" The oldest of the party spoke with a harsh voice, almost unnormal for an Elf. "If you do not remember, it was a group of Orcs that made the Prince the way he is now!" With a glare, the older Elf started to run faster. "Come, we must try and get back to the palace or get some help from the guards somewhere close to the palace! Hurry, it is another two miles that we must travel!"

Grumbling, the Elves followed as they continued to turn and shoot arrows at their pursuers. The young Elf called Ohabein was one of the few Elves that turned around and shot at the orcs chasing them. When he turned one time a gasp came from his mouth and he stared in shock when his eyes spotted a young woman coming out of the forest holding her chest in pain and blood coming out of her mouth.

"Lord Uathern! Lord Uathern! There is a young girl behind us who looks beat up." His joking voice was gone as he stopped running and shot an arrow at the orcs. The others around him also stopped and looked at the woods. "I could never allow any kind of being to be held in the hands of the enemy! Orcs or no orcs, I will not leave that girl alone!" Lord Uathern, who had yelled at Ohabein only a minute before, stopped as he turned and looked behind them. 

Taking in a deep breath, the older Elf looked at Ohabein with a wondering gaze. "Are you willing to stay and fight just for one life even though you could die?"

Ohabein nodded with a sure look.

"Are you all willing to fight for this creature?"

Everyone nodded.

Smiling, Uathern nodded and took out an arrow and quickly shot it towards the group of orcs. "Then let us fight."

All of the seven Elves in the group turned towards the group of running orcs and started to fire arrows repeatedly at the orcs until only four were still alive and were running far from the group. Ohabein looked at his fellow Elves around him until he looked over at Uathern. "Why could we not have just don't that before? It seems that all orcs are afraid of the wondrous seven!" His joking voice was back as he heard his friends laugh, but things were quiet when the young girl, who was as pale as a wrath and was looking as scared as a drowning animal started to walk up towards them. "By the Valar!" Joking was out of his mind once more. "Young one, you have nothing to fear, we will not hurt you. I am Ohabein of Mirkwood."

"Oh god, I am dead!" They young girl spoke as she looked at the Elves standing in front of her. Tears were falling from the pain in her chest as she tried to ease her pain by holding her chest tighter.

"Young one, if you were dead then you would not be in pain." Ohabein spoke as he watched the girl's face. "Lord Uathern, we need to get her back to the palace. We need a healer to look at her."

"Yes, you are a very lucky girl even though you look very bad. If it had not been for Ohabein's sharp eyes that spotted you and the fact that Lord Elrond was staying at our King's palace now, I would say that you are just as well dead." Looking at the girl, Uathern nodded and looked at Ohabein. "Carry her to the palace or she will fall." Looking back towards the girl. "Do not worry, you are in the hands of the Elves now."

Looking at the smile that Lord Uathern gave her, the young girl smiled a weak smile back before closing her eyes when she felt her body being gentle picked up by strong arms.

******************

****

(A/N: That is chapter three! Who is the girl? I don't know, but she does have an uncanny way of being like Terra? Right? Oh no! I do not know! Well reviews are good, but flames are not so no flames please!

****

Reviews! (Thank you)

**__**

Alaskantiger: Thank you for the review and I am glad you feel that way about some of the characters! Some of these Character I think you will like, tell me if you do or don't!

**__**

Starbrat: Thank you for not making the review a flame! :D I think I tried to take you advice in this chapter. If not I will try harder in others! Thank you for reviewing and telling me what you thought.


	4. Estel and Legolas

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Four: Estel and Legolas

****

(A/N: Sorry I mixed up on chapter names, but I forgot to change the name when I posted it! Oops. Well, you finally find out why the title is called _Paralyzing Devotion_. Legolas, I hope will come in, but if he doesn't than, well, the next chapter is sure to hold his name in it! Enjoy!)

****

Disclaimer: Look on chapter three

****

Thank you to all reviews!

*******************************

( ) are dreams. (Dreams are good!)

* * are flashbacks. *Flashbacks are cool!_ *_

/ / are thinking. /Thinking is so good! /

****

*******************************

"Milord, Lord Elrond is concerned about the girl that the hunting group saved from the group of orcs attacking them. He says that her injuries are far worse then we though." A Mirkwood healer spoke as he followed his king down into the cave passages that led towards the wine cellars.

"Why should he care so much about that human? My son still is not completely healed yet! I want my son healed completely, I want him to be walking by the next festival!"

"I do not believe it will be that easy, milord! Even Lord Elrond is having doubts that your son even wants to get out of bed."

"Well, I don't know what to do then." Thranduil sounded beat suddenly as he stopped walking and face the healer. His face became sad and full of worry. "I want my old son back. The one that used to laugh at everything and had not a care in the world."

"We are trying, milord. Please have patience." With a bow the healer started back up the hall and towards the guestrooms. Thranduil just stayed standing there thinking until the thirst for wine grew and he started on his way again.

("Mommy, why is dad always in a chair?" The five-year-old Terra asked as she looked at her crying mother. "He used to run around and chase me, but he doesn't seem to want to anymore. When I ask him why all he does is becomes quiet. Why?"

"Oh honey, your father was in an accident and now he can not use his legs anymore." The mother tried to explain.

"Well, do you think a 'get well soon' card would get him to start chasing me soon?" The young Terra asked as she looked down at her hands. "I miss it." Her mother sobbed quietly at her daughter's words.)

Terra opened her eyes and looked around the room that she was in. Slowly she remembered what happened before she had awoken that morning, but the memories did not help her fear. She remembered the rock getting tossed at her and remembered the fall, she also remembered waking up and hearing voices. Images of an ugly group of creatures and a group of beautiful beings shooting arrow after arrow at the ugly beast that soon all laid dead on the ground. A man had also talked to her when she had walked up to the group without even thinking. /Oh man, what did I do now?/ She thought to herself as she slowly tried to get up.

Suddenly looking up, the girl noticed the designs upon the bed that she was lying in and the designs on the walls and ceiling. Everything looked strange and new to Terra as a new wave of fear started to come over her. "Ooh, what did I do this time?" Terra spoke as she started to edge out of bed. Soon her feet hung over the bed side and she started to feel for the floor, but two strong hands suddenly grabbed her from behind and placed her back on the bed. Only a small scream was able to make it out of her lips before a large hand covered almost half of her face.

"Shhh, you must be quiet for Elves do not like to hear loud noises. They would much rather have it nice and quiet." A dark haired man spoke as he removed his hand and started to cover Terra back up. "My name is Estel, and this," the man moved his body slightly to revile a younger looking man with silverish-blond hair sitting in a cushioned chair, "is Legolas."

The man called Legolas bowed his head slightly and placed his hand on his chest before bring it out. Looking up he smiled at Terra and sat back in the chair. Estel smiled also towards Terra before doing the same movements as Legolas had done. "We welcome you to Mirkwood." 

Terra smiled a bit as she looked at each of the men before her smile disappeared completely. "Um, what is going to happen to me? Are you going to take me back home?"

"If that is what you want, we can, but it would be nice to know your name first." Legolas spoke softly. His long blond hair fell over his shoulder and his blue eyes looked right at her in a way that Terra was sure he could read her soul if he tried hard enough.

"I am called, um, Skinny, but my real name is Terra. Look, I wish not to cause any trouble and I will leave if you want me to, but I just would need a map. Um, and I also need to know where Mirkwood is." Terra bit her lip as she looked at each man, but never in their eyes. She remembered what would happen if she did.

__

*"Do not look into my eyes, skinny! You disgrace me with that look of your!" The sound of her stepfather's hand slapping her echoed through her mind as pain swept through her face. She hated him, but her hate was returned fully. *

__

"Why are you called skinny?" Estel asked gentle as he looked at the girl.

"I am too skinny for my age, I do not eat much."

"Why?" Legolas asked as he moved forward in his chair.

"I wasn't feed everyday. My Stepfather didn't like me." Terra looked down once more at her hands. "I wasn't liked much."

Estel and Legolas looked at each other before looking at the girl once more and looked as if they were going to ask a question, but the sound of the door opening stop them both.

*******************

****

A/N: Not the best but I needed to update sometime before school started. Reviews are great but Flamers will be taught the punishment for sending flames! Ha ha, you have been warned. If you can't say anything nice, don't say it at ALL!! Tips on writing are also nice. This is going to get good, do not worry! You still need to know what exactly happened to Legolas! Thanks for reading.

****

Reviews:

Alaskantiger: I know you will love these characters, but none of the characters from the third chapter are in this chapter. More in next chap.

Tara: You will learn why Lord Elrond is in Mirkwood more in the next chapter. Keep reading to learn more.


	5. More Knowledge

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Five: More Knowledge

****

Disclaimer: Look on chapter three I do believe. If not there check the other chapters.

A/N: Wow, seven reviews! That is more then I ever thought I would get for I suck at Fanfiction! I am much better at full books then at short stories about things I didn't come up with. Thank you all reviewers! 

****

LanierShazar: I guess you have been nice for this is another chapter! Hope ya like it, I made it myself!

****

Alaskantiger: Wow, you must really like my story. Just look at the title and you will know what is wrong with Legolas. If you can't then well, read. I am trying my hardest to come out with chapters quickly, but school and reports must come first so I am slow so far in this.

****

Tara: Well, here's an update. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but school must come first and so must work and a living! How you like it!

*****************

__

Elvish.

*****************

Elrond rubbed his head and sat back in his chair. For an Elf, he felt horrible and life was never getting easier. /Mirkwood was full of injuries/ the Elf decided. /Everywhere you go there is another injured Elf or human./ With a sigh the older Elf looked out the window and moaned when he saw the sun had already raised high in the sky and was still climbing. 

/Estel most likely took Legolas to see the girl. Good, he needs to get out of bed sometime./ Elrond thought as he slowly stood up. Taking a look around the room, he slowly left his room and started towards the guestrooms in the Mirkwood Palace. /Another day in another land./ Elrond thought bitterly. He loved his own home and his own land. That is where he would rather be, but he felt glad that he would be able to help the young prince and the young girl.

With every step that the Lord took, he came closer to the room that he wanted to go to when he suddenly heard his son's voice. 

"Why are you called Skinny?" /Skinny? The girl's name is Skinny?/ Elrond lifted up with eyebrows. /Humans have weird names./

"I am too skinny for my age, I do not eat much." A girl's voice sounded through the door as the Elf stopped right next to it. He smiled at the sound of her voice. /Strong, that is good. She should heal well./ 

"Why?" /Yes I was right, Estel did bring Legolas. Good./ Looking at the door, Lord Elrond reached out and turned the knob. 

"I wasn't feed everyday. My Stepfather didn't like me. I wasn't liked much." Frowning a bit, Elrond opened the door and gracefully walked in. There sitting on the bed under the blankets was the girl and Estel, who sat on the end of the bed, his hair in a loose tie in back and Legolas, who sat in a chair a little ways away from the bed. 

Elrond's frown quickly disappeared when he saw the girl look up at him. Her face suddenly had a small smile on it. "Welcome to Mirkwood, young one." The older Elf said kindly.

"Hello, um…si..sir." The smile quickly faded from the girl's face and her eyes went downcast. Estel shook his head as he slowly got up and turned to look at his father. Legolas's face was wrinkled with confusion as he looked at the girl sitting on the bed and his eyes just watched her every movement.

"_May we talk outside while Legolas talks to her? I do not want her to get confused**.**_" Estel stated as he walked towards his adopted father. Elrond only nodded as he turned and walked back out the door he had just came from.

"Father, the girl's name is Terra and she wants to go home, but I do not believe she even knows where she is." Estel whispered. "When I first came in she was trying to get out so she still has control over her legs and for that I am glad."

Elrond nodded in approval. "This is good news that you bring me. She will not become like Legolas. In a weeks time I feel she should be able to walk around the palace grounds on her own." Thoughts and ideas rushed through the Elven Lord's mind as he stroked his chin in thought. "She could help Legolas learn to walk again when I am not here, but only if she stays here that long. Have you found out where she lives?"

"No, in fact, I do not believe she knows where she lives. She said she didn't know where Mirkwood was. I do not believe she is well schooled, father. Every child within Middle-Earth knows where Mirkwood is for they are taught never to go there, but this girl doesn't even know the name of it." The human shook his head. "I am not sure if I will be able to take her home, father, she does not know the way there."

'Then how did she come here? Why was she covered in all those wounds and cuts? Maybe the orcs captured her before in a different village," Elrond suggested. "There are too many possibilities, Estel. Do not go and give up hope just yet. Wait that is all we can do for now until this girl named Terra is well. Just give it time."

"I am not sure if we even have time to spend, Father. Legolas seems not care not whether he walks again or not and this girl seems afraid most of the time and never even meets eye to eye." Estel turned his head and looked at the door of the guestroom. "I fear for them both, father. They both are living in a world very different from our eyes."

Elrond could only nod. His human son was right. They both had a shadow over their eyes.

*******************

****

A/N: Ok, reviews are very lovely and I always love to see new ones. They keep my hopes up that people are actually reading my stories! Yep, just click on the review box and type up a review, not a flame for all flamers get punished for working for Sauron! Ha ha! I am mean! I am writing a chapter now for Hunger and Deceit so check up on that some time soon. I would have it written now, but we just got the movie 'Signs' and WOW! That has some jumps in there for ya! And I don't get scared that easily! WOW! Keep on a readin'!

__


	6. New News

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter six: New News

****

A/N: Isha!!(A new word I made up! Is it not cool? I love it and now it is like my most favorite word! I can be used as any kind of expression like excited or really mad. I love it!) Wow, look at all those reviews! More than I ever thought of getting! I will let you go to the story now. Tell me if this is dragging or is getting weird. I can change many things and I plan to do some adjustments to some of the chapters so keep a watch. I noticed a mistake in chapter five and I used the symbols / / already for thoughts so I change Elvish to _Elvish**.**_ Thank you for reviewing!

Reviews:

****

LanierShazar: Well, I hope they can help each other, too, but all in due time. And here, here is another chapter for ya to read.

****

Tara: All in good updates and chapters! You must wait. That is the key to writing stories, keep the reader into the story as long as you can. I think, but not sure, that in the next chapter you will find out why. Just be patient.

****

Littesaiyangirl: Well, I am happy you want more and here you go. Yes, what happened to our lovely Prince? I don't know, you will just have to keep reading to find out. And keep reviewing.

****

Alaskantiger: Well, I guess you don't want Terra to see her mother or sister again, but I guess helping Legolas would be more important. And like I tell other people, you will have to wait and read to find out what happen to Legolas. Hopefully I will tell it in the next chapter. If I don't, yell at me! I will then.

****

Mizz-Gal: Here you go. More chapters.

Terra grew uncomfortable as Legolas continued to look at her in a questioning way. His blue eyes moved over her body and nothing was said for the longest of time.

"You do not seem to be the happiest of girls, Terra. Why did your father not like you?" His singing voice rung through Terra's ears and she was tempted to look up at his face, but she was able to keep her face down.

"I never said my father hated me. In the past my father loved me dearly until he died. It is my stepfather that hates me." 

"What is the difference between the two? Is not a father a father?"

"No, a father is the one that helped your mother create you. A stepfather is a man married after one is born or is already conceived." Silently shaking her head, the young girl laid softly back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. "My father died when I was still young after a car crash. He did not die from the crash for he was just paralyzed in his legs and in his left side. "

"What do you mean a car crash or something a bit more important, what is a car?" Legolas raised one of his eyebrows at Terra when she finally looked over at him.

"Surely one your age would know what a car is I mean, even I know!" Sitting up quickly, Terra looked at Legolas in shock. "You must be around at least twenty, maybe twenty-five, right?"

"No, I am 2,931 years of age. Twenty is a very young age for an Elf."

"An Elf!" Terra gasped and tried to fight off the urge to jump off her bed and pull at Legolas's hair. "What do you mean Elf? 2,931?" She gasped several times while she tried to think of an answer to what Legolas had just said. "What state are we in? I know that I live in the state Florida, that much I knew before I ended up here."

"I am sorry, but there is no place called Fl-or-id-a here. As Lord Elrond said, this is Mirkwood, or as we Wood Elves know it by, Greenwood the Great." Legolas looked at Terra, who suddenly jumped from the bed and limp all the way to the large window across the room. Pulling back the curtains, a small sob escaped her lips as she saw many fair folk walking around and trees surrounding them.

Terra could hardly believe her eyes. She was no longer in her home or even close to it. The small sob she left out when she first looked out came back again, but it stayed longer as she slowly fell to the ground sobbing.

****

A/N: Not the longest or the best but it does put some things that will come later in the story at rest. Now I do have a question for all of ya. How do you keep your changed writing the same? I would put a bold or Italics in for the lettering, but it would be all changed when it was posted. Makes it had to put emotion in the story. But, if you can please answer my question and I am truly sorry that I have not posted lately, but my computer needed a new Hard-drive and when my dad tried to put it in it wouldn't work and when he got it running the internet was down. I was nearly screaming my head off for I could not check updated stories. 

Remember Flamers will be punished for they work for the Dark Lord of Mordor! Reviewers will see their names and a note to them on the next chapter. So review don't flame!

^__^ 


	7. Why?

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Seven: Why?

****

A/N: I have finally found out how to keep my fonts and everything. Your name escapes me right now so on the next update I will thank ye! Elvish is _Elvish_! Ok, there! Good thing I came home today from school so I could write this!

****

Reviews:

****

Alaskantiger: Well, you gotta remember that her mother and her stepsister are there and she cared about them. They are about the only reason why she stayed, but yeah, I would be glad to get out of a house like that too. Anyway, I think her life will be getting better soon so keep reading!

****

LanierShazar: Well, I think he reacts very nicely. I mean, you do learn how he became paralyzed in this chapter. And it is ok if you don't know how to change the lettering, I will just do a lot of experimenting.

****

Tara: I know what it is like to want an update right away so here you go. I am trying to hurry with these, but I have school and some hard things going on so just keep reading and reviewing and I will try to work on writing faster!

****

Mizz-Gal: Here you go! 

**********************

Legolas stared with wide eyes at the woman sobbing on the ground and began to feel helpless. He began to wish he could walk once more and go and help the crying girl, but he knew his legs wouldn't work for him. 

"Please," he plead, "get up, please. I can not walk over there to comfort you so if you want comfort you will have to come over here." His voice was sincere, but inside he was ashamed of himself for having such a weakness.

Terra lifted her head so she could look at Legolas. Tears stained her face and confusion filled her eyes. "Why can you not walk? You are not paralyzed—are you?"

"What do you mean paralyzed?" Legolas inquired.

"Have no control over your legs, can not feel them, lost the use of a part of your body." Terra quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and began to rise. "I have many more phrases for that cursed word, but I think you know what I am saying."

"Yes, I am what you say paralyzed. I have not been able to move my legs for some time." The Elf explained sadly.

"How," Terra asked. "My father was paralyzed when I was around five. He got into an accident and it changed him forever. It even killed him in many ways." Taking a few steps, the young girl looked at the Elf with understanding and a smile appeared on her face. "Everyone has a story on how they became paralyzed. What is yours?"

Legolas looked at Terra with her puffy red eyes and a smile on her face, but he saw only the understanding in her eyes and he decided to tell his story. "I feel in love with a she-elf. She was beautiful and sincere, but I learned to late that she was already married, but not to the man she loved. It was strange for I loved her, she loved another, and she was married. When I found out she was both married and in love with another than I became heartbroken."

Legolas sighed deeply as he spoke his last words and he looked at Terra as she knelt down in front of him. "I would have been fine and my heart would have healed, but I was attacked two days from my first pain. I was wounded very badly and I almost died, but instead I was cursed with the weakness of not being able to walk."

Terra smiled sadly at Legolas as she looked down at her hands. "My own past is hard and full of troubles, but you have a pain that I can not even try to see. I am sorry for my selfishness earlier. I should have considered you."

"You were surprised, there is no reason to be sorry." Legolas smiled and bent down slightly as he lifted Terra's chin up with his hand. "Go to sleep. You still have not healed entirely."

Terra nodded and silently got up before walking over to the bed. Gently she slid underneath the blankets and looked at Legolas. "Good night, Legolas—the Elf." With a smile, she closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep.

"Good night, Terra." Legolas said silently as he watched the door slowly open.

*******************

****

A/N: Ah, here you go. A new chapter is up, but the more reviews I get the sooner the new updated story will come up! Come, I want to try for at least **25** maybe **30** before this is done! But Flamers will be punish for their work for Sauron!!! HA HA!!! Oh and a **VERY** special thank you to **Alaskantiger**, **LanierShazar**, and **Tara**. They have been reviewing me like crazy on almost every chapter! You're what makes makes me continue this story! Thanks.


	8. A Sad Smile

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Eight: A sad smile

Fairylady

A/N: I am SOO SORRY about not being able to write much, but life has been getting in the way A LOT!! L I wish it wouldn't, but life is life. Plus I have been doing a lot of my books lately and I am about finsih with one! That is only SOME of the reasons why I could not update a lot. FON"T FLAME ME!!! Enjoy this chapter!

Reviews:

Alaskantiger: No parden needed for the pun. I thought it was pretty funny to tell ya the truth. Sorry this took so long, but if you read the author's note you will knwo why. Life is not so easy.

Tinkerclaire: Here! I am sorry! I really appreciate it and I am so sorry that I didn't update right away, but I just could not find the time to write fanfiction. I am SOOO Sorry!! Read, review, and I give you special permission to flame me fi you want!!!

Tree Climber: Thank you for the formating info! It works great! I am not sure if this is long enough for you, but I just didn't want to combine chapters together today since I haven't updated this story for a LONG time.

Mizz-Gal: Well, the mysterious she-elf is mentioned in this chapter so you do get to hear a little bit more about her and maybe I will put her in a later chapter. 

"Is she asleep?" Estel asked softly as he silently slipped into the room.

"Yes, she is asleep, but in a way I wish she wasn't." Legolas muttered softly.

"Why?" Walking up to his Elven friend, Estel knelt down by the chair that Legolas sat in and gazed at the young girl, who had only been crying a few moments before. "What did she say to you while my father was talking to me?"

"Well, she found out that I am an Elf, which shocked her a bit. I found out that her father also had a situation like mine. He got into an accident and he, too, lost control of his legs. A word called paralyzed is what Terra said," Legolas shook his head and sighed as he looked down. "I don't think I have ever forgiven myself for falling in love with Lómiodien. I should have known better, but my heart fell in love with her kindness, willingness to help others, and her beauty, but I always looked deeper then that."

"Legolas, you have nothing to forgive yourself for or to even feel guilty. Elven hearts have never listened to their Masters for they have none. It is not who you want to fall in love with, but whom your heart falls in love with instead. It was not Lómiodien's fault that she had feelings for another nor was it her fault that she could not marry him since her parents had already arranged her marriage to her husband."

"You are right, mellonnin, but no matter how hard I try, my body nor my heart wants to heal and I just have to give up sometimes as I try but fall."

"When you first began to shoot your bow did you get bulls-eyes right away?"

"No, I couldn't even shoot the arrows much less get a bulls-eye."

"Yet you didn't give up, did you?" Legolas shook his head. "Then why are you giving up now? Just because you can't do something now doesn't mean that it is impossible. Maybe you can't see yourself walking any time soon, but when you get your body cured somehow you will be healed and you will be able to run like the wind once more. Climb the trees and chase me down while skipping off the branches above my head."

Legolas laughed a bit as he looked at the ranger next to him. "Do you really think that I could do that Estel?"

"Hold in your heart my name and remember that when you hold this your hold me and hope. Don't forget it not matter what anyone says either. As long as you hold Estel in your heart you hold both friendship and hope."

"Thank you, Estel. I shall never forget these words that you have told me."

"Well, you better not and not with that Elven mind of yours. Now, do you want to leave or do you want to spend more time here?"

"I think I would like to stay for a bit longer. I have a lot to think about now, but do you think I could be alone?"

"Yea, I think you can be alone as you think. I will be back in an hour to see if you want to leave yet." Estel got up slowly and headed for the door, but stopped as he looked behind him and smiled a sad smile when he saw his friend sitting back in the chair deep in thought already and the young girl laying asleep on the large bed.

Shaking his head, the human left the room quickly and shut the door silently behind him before walking down the hall towards the kitchen for a midday meal.

A/N: Ah, another up and done!! If it is short, well Oops! Sorry, but I am not that good at writing fanfictions. Books I can write, fanfictions I can't. I don't understand it, but hey what can I say! **Reviews** are GREAT, but don't forget that **flamers** get **punished**!!!!!

^__^


	9. A Solution

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Nine: A Solution 

Fairylady

Disclaimer: I own nothing if you all want to know.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I have been having Health problems and I have also been working on my books. Busy, busy, busy! Ok, chapter nine is up how do you all like that? An update. I am working on most of my stories so if you are one who likes my writings check out the other ones for this might also be updated.

Reviews:

The-ringspell: Sorry I haven't update lately, but you know life. I do hope this gives you a bit of joy!

LanierShazar: I am glad that you think the conversations were great and that he is caring. 

Alaskantiger: Sorry! I know I haven't been updating a lot, but read the author's note and you will find out why! I am so glad that you love my story! It lightens my heart to know that!

Mizz-Gal: Here ya go!

Midnightelf: Well, I know how most addictions go so here you are. Sorry about the long, long, long, LONG wait for a short chapter, but ya know how it is. 

Tursipos: Yes, I know you love my stories, I think there is another fanfiction that you told me that too! I am happy that you do and that you are reading my stories over and over again!

*************************

The moon was high in the sky before Estel went back into Terra's room to check on Legolas. As he expected Elrond was in the room checking on the motionless girl who was still asleep on the large guest bed. Legolas was still sitting in the chair rubbing his eyes from the sleep he had just awoken from and slowly began to sit up. Estel chuckled a bit before walking over towards his friend and placing a hand on the Elf's shoulder.

"You should sleep in your own bed, mellonnin. You are tired and you will have a sore back if you continue to sleep in this chair."

"Estel? When did you come in here?"

"Just now," Estel spoke as he hid his worry for his friend. Looking up at Elrond, the human saw the concern in the Elf Lord's eyes that he tired to hide from his face. "Relax for a little while long, mellonnin. I must talk to my father alone. Don't go anywhere while I'm outside this room."

"Oh, I'll try not to." Legolas half-joked as he began to focus his eyes back on the sleeping form of Terra.

Estel slowly backed away from his friend and waited till Elrond had finished checking on Terra before motioning Estel outside Terra's room. Shutting the door, Elrond sighed deeply and stared at his son with sorrowful eyes.

"I do not know what is wrong with him. He seems to be losing his Elven senses and when I walked in to check on the young girl I saw Legolas' eyes closed as he slept. Maybe he is just giving up on life without know it or something else is wrong with him that I have not the power to find out." 

"What can we do then, Father? How can we help Legolas if we do not know what to do?" Estel looked at the closed door and sighed heavily as he rubbed his own eyes from the stress of not knowing what was happening to his friend.

"We do nothing." Elrond stated plainly.

"What?"

"I said, we do nothing. Legolas seems to take an interest in this young girl who just happened to come to us at this time and nothing happens without a purpose. We must let them have time alone so they can help each other both. I do recall that the young girl said she was called Skinny and that people do not like her much. Legolas can make her see differently."

"And Legolas told me that Terra said her father was paralyzed in an accident before she came here. She can help Legolas deal with this or even maybe heal from this." Estel said hopefully.

"I am not sure if this is something Legolas will be able to recover from, Estel. Maybe if he begins to see things differently and begins to care more for life his Elven healing power could come back and he _might_ be able to walk again, but he will not just be able to get up and run in the trees. He will need to learn how to walk all over again for he has not used his legs for a long time."

"But will it work?"

"I am not sure, Estel. I am not sure about anything any more. Nothing like this has ever happened before to my knowledge. Maybe it can all pull together and Mirkwood can once more be fully happy, but I do believe we need this girl to do it. Nothing bad can ever happen to her if we want Legolas to heal once more." Elrond looked at his foster son and smiled a bit. "While Legolas is still in this shape, you will watch out for her. I am sure King Thranduil would not mind since this might be the only way to help his only son."

Estel nodded, "I will protect Terra with everything I have. No harm will ever come to her while she is under my protection."

Elrond nodded and patted Estel on the shoulder before grinning at the ranger. "You better hurry and get Legolas out of that chair or he will already be asleep. I know your weakness about waking up someone from sleep." Laughing a bit, the Lord of Rivendell began to turn away from his son and head for his room. "I think the Valor is finally looking down on us with a smile, Estel." 

******************************** **** A/N: Ah, chapter nine, done. Ok, there is another writer who is just starting out in writing and her story is really funny, too even though it is Drama/Tragedy. Her name is VooDoo and her story has like three reviews. The story's name is Hero's or Zero's? Show support for her and read her story, but don't forget to review! Flamers get punished, reviewers get rewarded. **** ^__^ 


	10. Encounter with the Father and a request

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Ten: Encounter with the Father and a request

By: Fairylady

A/N: OH MY LEGOLAS! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRRY!!!! Damn! I am so bad at updating lately! I am REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!!! I will stop this and continue with the story!

IMPORTANT A/N: This story is based on a actually event! About five years ago my brother was in a car accident and is now paralyzed from the waist down. This fanfiction is dedicated to him!

Reviews:

LanierShazar: Health problem: solve? It went away! Another mystery that the doctors here just shrugged off to be _Girl Problems_. Give me a punch in the gut! SORRY! SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LONG LONG LONG LONG WAIT!!

Alaskantiger: I hurried as fast as I could, but with work now pressing down my back I have less and less free time! Ai! I need a vacation!

Tursiops1: Read my updates! They are good, I think. Anyway, I will try to make free time to read and review your stories!

Tarilenea: This story was actually taken from real life! My brother is paralyzed and I wanted to write a story about someone with the same problem! Update, sorry it took so long!

Tigger-180: Nope, Legolas can't walk. Hey! That means he can't chase me if I make fun of him, but how could I do that?

littlesaiyangirl: Update? Here you go! Sorry it wasn't soon! 

Sorry all!

********************

A few months later Terra was walking down the hallways on raining day and looked around at everything that was so strange to her still. Legolas and Estel had never let her travel through the Mirkwood palace without one of them escorting her and when they did that she could not pay attention to the things surrounding her. They memorized her with their languages, stories, and behaviors.

Back at home she would never even look up at the people around her. She had started that after her father died. Always afraid of knowing someone and then losing them. Now it was like she could do anything and her heart would still beat in her chest.

She had told Legolas this once and the next two months he had made sure that guard followed her everywhere she went. And the only problem was that they were faster and much more cunning than she ever wished to be.

Legolas seemed to be changing from Estel's view. She hear the story about how he became paralyzed and from past experiences learned to not feel sorry for the person but think of it as a gift lift bestowed upon you. 

In her thoughts still, Terra found herself stopped in front of a tapestry displaying a battle. Still unknown about all the past of Middle Earth, Terra had no clue what it was about, but she knew Estel would know or at lest Legolas would.

Turning to go back, Terra walked forward while still staring at the tapestry and felt herself run into a body. Looking up at the person she ran into, she saw two pairs of blue eyes that looked exactly like Legolas's except for the look of many thousands of years in the gaze. 

"That tapestry, if you want to know, depicts the fall of Oropher, King of Mirkwood before I took the crown." Thranduil spoke fondly. He talked without looking at Terra at all and in some ways made the young human girl feel like she wasn't there.

Looking at the blond hair Elf holding up a sword with a proud face even though a mortal blow was sucking the life out of him, Terra suddenly saw the resemblance between the Elf standing next to her and the Elf standing proudly in the tapestry.

"Are you his son?"

Thranduil looked down at Terra and smiled. "You are a bright human. I can now see why my son talks son fondly of you."

"Legolas is your son, so that would make you Elven King Thranduil, am I right?"

"Yes, I am Legolas' son, but please, just Thranduil."

"All right," Terra nodded.

Thranduil looked down at Terra and sighed. "Terra, I need to ask you to do me a favor."

"All right," the words came out slowly in confusion.

"My son has finally been showing signs of fighting this ailment that is taking over his body. It all started after you came. Can you please stay here longer and help my son heal himself? You seem to be sent from Valor itself!"

Thranduil looked down at Terra's face. His eyes pleading for an answer he would take joy in hearing. It would take too much self-will to even say no to the King's plead. 

"Thranduil, nothing would make me happier than to see your son heal completely before I leave. I just hope I can do something that will help."

"You already have, and for that I thank you! I will prepared a more permanent than the guest room you have taken to now." Thranduil smiled showing Terra his white teeth and quickly turn and headed down another hallway.

"Thranduil," Terra called after the retreating king. "Thank you."

Thranduil looked back and smiled once more before leaving.

****

******************

A/N: I will work harder to try and get more updates, but I can not guarantee anything. I am working really hard to try and get published before the end of this year. I am going to try and update all of my stories TONIGHT!!!

*IMPORTANT* THIS WILL NOT BE A MARY-SUE!!! SORRY!!!

Flamers get punished!

Reviewers get rewarded!!

^__^ 


	11. Trying

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Eleven: Trying

By: Fairylady

A/N: I know all my stories have not been updated for a VERY long time, but I am trying! Don't lose out on me! I think as people get older in my town they just get more stuff to do! Oh my! Any, Sorry about the shortness of this I will try (no I *WILL* ) update soon! I swear it on the head of the cute Elf on my computer desktop! 

Reviews:

LanierShazar: Sorry for the lateness, I have been busy busy busy! I will try to get going more on this, sorry! Yes he is starting to care, but he is still stubborn. I swear I will update with a longer chapter soon!

GirloftheBlueFiresofNever: Thank you for telling me of the mistake. Stupid me, I missed it completely. Sorry about the wait, but here ya go!

Ymmas Sirron: Sorry about the long long long long long long wait! Here is your much needed chapter, if you can call it that.

Tarilenea: I know I put that in there, completely on accident I can reassure you, but in a way I am glad it is in there just to know that people are paying attention to the story! Thank you for telling me of the mistake. Here ya go for the update, but because I updated so late I guess I don't get the gumdrops. Oh well.

littlesaiyangirl: Thank you for pointing out the mistake! When I am finished telling this story and go back to make everything in it all very pretty once more that mistake will be gone! No, I haven't abandoned you or anyone! I have been very busy trying to get money so I can get a car and get new Lord of the Rings books and movies and everything! Everything has just been hectic. Oh and yeah, my English teacher is teaching me some stuff on that since I am like his STAR student in his class.

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWS AND A BIG "SORRY" TO YOU ALL!!!!!

********************

"Legolas we have to get blood moving through your veins if you ever want to even try to walk!" Terra was tired of the endless arguments with Legolas. She was _trying _to help him, but he seemed as if he didn't want it.

"Mellonnin, if you are trying to take the easy way out, it is not working. I think Terra will not stop till you are walking once more," Estel gave Legolas a knowing look. "She might be human, but she is very headstrong and stubborn."

"Yes, and I am going to get you to walk before I do anything else. So you better be a lot more cooperative or else I will make sure you father makes sure you stay in your room until the last of your days come, and from what I hear, Elves never die! GET UP!" 

"Terra, you never will understand that I can not stand or walk or even run. If I do my legs just drop from underneath me and I land on the floor," Legolas protested.

"Back where I came from people could get stuck by lightning and would have to learn everything again but they were able to walk once more! You need to try."

Legolas didn't answer he just sat under the tree Aragorn had placed him under and looked up. He wouldn't reply again, Terra knew because he was too stubborn. Terra felt like snapping soon if the prince didn't start trying a bit.

"Legolas," Terra hissed through her teeth, "do you want me to go get your father? I am sure since he is the king he would be able to command you to try."

Legolas snapped his down and stared at Terra with a shocked face. "You wouldn't."

"I would and you know I would. Even ask Estel."

The man just nodded and continued to watch the scene before him in amusement.

"Just try, Legolas. If it fails after a year we will stop, but if there is improvement you must continue! I will not leave this kingdom till you do!"

"Fine," Legolas growled.

Estel moved forwards and pulled Legolas up beside him and slowly they (mostly Estel) began to walk around the area. 

****

******************

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to update since I haven't for awhile and so this is what I have to give yeah. Sorry.

Flamers get punished!

Reviewers get rewarded!!

^__^ 


	12. Do you care?

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter Twelve: Do you care?

By: Fairylady

A/N: Busy, busy, busy! Why am I always busy?!?! Christmas vacation is here so I will use that time to work on my internet stories and my work stories! If you are wondering what work stories are I am an unpublished author who might have found a publisher but just can't be happy about my story! Any enough about that! I just went to see Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King on my birthday and it was SSSSOOOO good! I cried at the end when the thought that there were no more to wait for came back when "The End" came up. Peter Jackson PLEASE! make the Hobbit into a movie! Oh, if anyone—ANYONE AT ALL—happens to have a picture of Legolas at the end of ROTK please tell me where ya got it! I have been dyin' for a picture of him at that point! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

REVIEWERS:

DiscoDelic: I should say hello Smeagol to you since you sounded almost exactly like him. You would have it exactly most likely if I could hear you. *Laugh to herself but shuts up when no one else is laughing and coughs* Well, an award, hmm *thinks* let me see *thinks some more* well, how about a brand new chapter of Paralyzing Devotion! Howss that, preccioussss? 

LanierShazar: I think Estel would be in big trouble if he wasn't on Terra's side! Thranduil would be yelling at him, Terra would be yelling at him, Elrond would be yelling at him, I would be yelling at him! But your reward is a brand new chapter of Paralyzing Devotion! Just scroll down and there's your reward!

Ymmas Sirron: Wow, someone is very addicted to this story *cheers* Yes! I got one person addicted to my story! Sorry about the wait! Busy, busy, busy!

Tiffany: You review I would NEVER EVER think as a Flame. Look at the very first review that I got for this story. That was on the edge of being a review and almost had me stopping this story. But your review *shakes head* that is not a flame I would never think of it as one. You're giving me suggestions and I like that, thank you! 

Nelys1: I'll let you on a little biddy secret: I don't read Mary-sues very much. Only the humor ones. *Looks around to make sure no Mary-Sue writers or readers are around before sighing in relief* Do not worry, Terra, I think, already had her big breakdown when she found out she was no longer home. I would think of it as a nasty shock too, but after a while I would be very happy because Legolas would be there and so would Aragorn! 

****

*Important note!!! This is before Aragorn (Estel) knows he is the Heir to the throne of Gondor.*

On with the Story ~

**************************

"Right foot, left foot, your other left foot, damn it Legolas were you even taught the difference between left and right?" Terra sighed out of frustration and loss of all her patients. Legolas was becoming insufferable and almost whiny as he continued to go on complaining that he would never walk again and Terra was edging closer to her breaking point.

"Legolas," Estel rubbed his freehand over her face in annoyance, "try to work with us. We are trying to help you."

"I don't see why we have to do this when we all know I will never be able to walk again! Terra, I know you are trying your hardest and are trying to make an effort—"

"That you aren't even trying to show," Terra interrupted Legolas's words and screamed out some of her frustrations. "You could at least say "Thank you, Estel, thank you, Terra, you are giving me hope for a brighter future!" All you do is complain! I want to her optimism coming out of your mouth and nothing else! Now once more, Estel can you help Legolas try to walk around the field again?"

"Yes, I can help." Stepping out Estel began to basically drag Legolas around the empty archery field and spoke encouraging words to his Elven friend who was trying to get movement into his legs, but nothing was working.

Finally, after about 15 minutes walking around the field Legolas pushed Estel away from him and fell to the ground. "It is no use! My healing ability just will not work because of too close to injuries set together! Because I was injured during the fight and my heart was broken I lost the will to even walk! Maybe it would have been best if I had just died that night when my life seemed like nothing was worth living for."

Terra gapped at Legolas in shock and anger. "What!? You think that just because one stupid Elf broke your heart it is reason to stop living?!?! If that is the case then I should be six feet under already with the weeds growing over my grave and my memory beginning to fade from everyone's minds. Many times I have carried around a broken heart but do you see me walking around feeling sorry for myself and wishing I was dead?"

Legolas didn't know whether to answer or not so he only shook his slightly in response.

"Do you think dying would have made life easier for the people who are used to living with you everyday or knowing you? When I was back home I would hear about people giving up on life and I would think not about the person now dead but about the people who were left behind. If you died I know your father would be heartbroken, Estel would be mourning, and about everyone in Mirkwood and anywhere else you have been in Middle-Earth would also be mourning. What able Lord Elrond? He comes here every so often to check on you and try new medicines to see if they will help you, but do you even care? Do you care about the people who care about you?"

Legolas stayed silent and didn't move. He looked away from Terra's eyes and found a mound of dirt more interesting to look at.

Terra moved in closer to Legolas's slumped form and looked at Estel briefly before returning her gaze back on the prince. "Do you care, Legolas?"

Legolas took a breath and looked up at Terra with sorrow filled eyes, but his heart was already passed healing and no, he didn't 'are anymore. "I still wish I had died that day."

With all of her patients used up and anger replacing it, Terra let her body act for itself and with almost lightning speed her hand flew out and slapped Legolas hard across the face before she turned and run back to the palace leaving two stunned men.

****

***********************

A/N: I updated! Here! Yikes, to think that even during Christmas break I have almost no free time when friends are asking you all these thing to do, siblings wanting you to spend time with them, presents to wrap, work to do, the presents to wrap, presents to find and look through, and still the problem with the presents to wrap. When am I going to be able to do that? Anyway, hope you like the story so far. I think Terra is getting her buttons pushed a bit more than they are suppose to be and that is good. 

I have been thinking about a sequel to this, but there will be no Terra and it will kind of be AU, but I have to finish one of my works first before I can do that, but I have met up with a roadblock that says: "Need to create different languages for different races and you don't know how! Haha, have fun." Stupid-think-for-yourself-mind, I could do less without it and that is why I don't want it. Wait… Well, anyway, review! The policy is always at the end of my stories:

REVIEWERS GET REWARDED!

FLAMERS GET PUNISHED! 


	13. Thanks to the Storm

****

Paralyzing Devotion

Chapter 13: Thanks to the Storm.

By: Fairylady

A/N: Ai! I haven't updated in SO long!!!! Throw tomatoes at me if you wish! *Ducks and waits* Does this mean your not mad at me?

Anyway, got this chapter going. I think a lot of you will find it very interesting and I can already hear the cheers and encouragement you will be sending through the screen. Not to me though, you have to read it! So go on now, READ IT!!! 

REVIEWERS:

Ymmas Sirron: Here you go! I will try to write more before this Friday because I am leaving for Florida! I have been trying! Read this, tell me what you think, and I will update!

feanen: Yes, it is. And based on almost a true story.

littlesaiyangirl: Thank you for the tip! I will sure to do that. If you want to see his "rear in gear" read this chapter! It gets into gear, trust me!!

RI: It was suppose to hurt! How else can anyone get something through that thick skull he has? Oh well.

*Important note!!! This is before Aragorn (Estel) knows he is the Heir to the throne of Gondor.*

On with the Story ~

**************************

Night had fallen on Mirkwood and rain began to pour down on the trees. Legolas lay in his bed wide-awake and reliving the events of the day in his head over and over again. Terra had actually slapped him, and with force. There was a slight bruise where she hit him, but it didn't hurt as much as the later events. 

Feeling like an ass, Legolas asked Aragorn if he would carry him to Terra's room, but the ranger just shook his head and told Legolas he could walk there himself before leaving. Dinner had been brought to him as usual, but no one came besides the servant, not even his father.

Hot tears rolled down the side of his face as he remembered the loneliness of the afternoon and evening. He hated it with a blinding passion. It made him think about what Terra had asked him, if he even cared, and now he saw how foolish and ignorant he had been. Why can't he just heal like he was suppose to? Why were the Valar being so cruel?

Harder tapping issued against the balcony door just before it suddenly swung open and wind and rain poured into the room. Legolas yelled for someone to come, but from the howling of the wind no one could hear him. More tears fell when he slumped back down on his pillows and clenched his eyes shut. Maybe he could just let the door continue to swing open; if it didn't break when it slammed open it wouldn't break if he just left it. But the bone chilling wind, which even effected him, began to make him shiver, and it was a long time before dawn would come.

Finally making a choice, Legolas pushed himself up and carefully swung his legs over the bedside. He hadn't told anyone but feeling had started to come back to his legs after Terra had come out of no where, but it hurt when he tried to walk and that kept him from trying. Valar, what a weakling he had become!

With a groan he pushed himself up onto his legs and stood for the exciting part of three seconds before falling back onto the bed, but that door needed to be closed and he would be damned if he would crawl to a door! Pushing himself up again, Legolas allowed himself to stand there, completely still, for a moment before slowly moving one foot out. He sighed heavily when he didn't see the floor come rushing to meet his face.

With new power, he moved another foot out and slowly followed with another one. He repeated it over and over again, pushing himself to the brink until he reached the door and closed it with a _clink_. He had done it. He actually had walk, and on his own!

With a happy sigh he lowered himself to the ground, totally exhausted by what he just accomplished, but another problem was facing him now. How was he going to get back to his bed? 

****

***********************

A/N: **Ah, I finally got this chapter done! Ok, I know it was short, but it had a good thing going! Review and I will make sure Terra finds out in the next chapter!!!**

****

The policy is always at the end of my stories:

REVIEWERS GET REWARDED!

FLAMERS GET PUNISHED! 


End file.
